Cleric Domains
Balance Domain Clerics who take the balance domain concern themselves with finding a balance, whether between good and evil, law and chaos, or simply between differing philosophies. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Granted power: Once per day, you may add your wisdom modifier as a dodge bonus to your armor class. This bonus lasts for one minute plus one round per caster level. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Negate Concealment (2), Sanctuary, Mass (5), Weighed in the Balance (9). Arboreal Domain Clerics who take the Arboreal Domain ally themselves with the Eladrin of Arborea. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Whirling Fury: Once per day, you may channel the untamed power of the Court of Stars. During this time, you gain a +6 bonus to dexterity, as well as being under the effect of Haste. This ability lasts one round per cleric level you possess. This is a supernatural ability. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Ghaele Ray (3), Planar Call (5), Storm of Shards (7). Celestial Domain Clerics who take the Celestial domain ally themselves with the Archons of Mount Celestia. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Celestial Glory: Once per day, you can call forth the holy power of the Archons. During this time, you gain a +6 bonus to Charisma, as well as damage resistance 10/evil. This ability lasts for one round per cleric level you possess. This is a supernatural ability. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Heavenly Lightning (3), Planar Call (5), Heavenly Lightning Storm (7). Demonic Domain Clerics who take the demonic domain ally themselves with the Abyss. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Abyssal Frenzy: Once per day, you may channel the furious power of the tanar’ri. This power grants you a +6 bonus to both strength and constitution and damage resistance 10/good, but also gives you a -1 penalty to Armor Class. This ability lasts one round per cleric level you possess. This is a supernatural ability. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Demonflesh (1), Planar Call (5), Wretched Blight (7). Diabolic Domain Clerics who take the diabolic domain ally themselves with the Lords of the Nine. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Infernal Deceit: Once per day, add your class level as a bonus to bluff, diplomacy, and intimidate, as well as damage resistance 10/chaotic. This ability lasts for one round per cleric level you possess. This is a supernatural ability. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Hellfire (3), Planar Call (5), Hellfire Storm (7). Dragon Domain Clerics of draconic deities such as Tiamat and Bahamut may take the dragon domain, as may those of draconic descent. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Indomitable Soul: Your physical toughness translates into greater mental resiliency. Where others cave in to magical effects that alter their minds, you stand resolute. Whenever you make a Will save against a mind-affecting or fear ability, you can roll 2d20 and use the higher of the two die rolls. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Magic Fang (1), True Seeing (4), Dragon Ally (7). Entropy Domain Clerics who take the Entropy domain seek the end of all things, leaving broken wreckage and shattered minds in their wake. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Entropic Bolt: Once per day, you can channel a bolt of entropic energy as a ranged touch attack, dealing 1d8 points of damage per cleric level you possess (maximum 20d8). Half the damage is sonic damage, and half is entropic damage that cannot be reduced by sonic resistance or immunity. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: Ray of Exhaustion ''(2), ''Disintegrate ''(6), and ''Scintillating Pattern (8) Wrath Domain Clerics who take the Wrath domain are tireless enemies of evil, concerning themselves with punishing the wicked for their deeds. Domain Special Ability and Bonus Spells Divine Retribution: Once per day as a free action, you can use a use of Turn Undead ''to inflict 1d8 per 2 caster levels in retributive divine damage to the creature which most recently damaged you. The cleric gains access to the following spells at the specified spell level: ''Radiant Shield ''(5), ''Vengeance Halo (6), and Last Judgment ''(8). '''Domain Spells for Core Domains' Air: Call Lightning (3), Chain Lightning (5), Arc of Lightning (6) Animal: Cats Grace (2), Fang of Balance (3), True Seeing (4), Fang of Balance, Greater (6) Chaos: Color Spray(1), Cloud of Bewilderment (2),Confusion (5) Cold: Creeping Cold (3), Hypothermia (4), Polar Ray (9) Darkness: Blindness and Deafness (2), Shadow Conjuration (5), Power Word Blind (7) Death: Phantasmal Killer (4), Finger of Death (7), Power Word: Kill (9) Destruction: Rage (3), Acid Fog (6), Bombardment (8) Dream: Sleep (1), Phantasmal Killer (4), Hiss of Sleep (7) Earth: Stoneskin (4), Energy Immunity (5), Flesh to Stone (6) Evil: Mass Contagion (3), Evards Black Tentacle (4), Weird (9) Fire: Burning Hands (1), Fireball (3), Wall of Fire (5) Fury: Enlarge Person (1), Rage (3), Tenser's Transformation (6)** Good: Magic Circle vs Alignment (2), Lesser Planar Binding (5), Holy Sword (7) Healing: Cure Serious Wound (2), Heal (5), Mass Heal (8) Knowledge: Identify (1), Knock (2), Clairvoyance (3), True Seeing (4), Legend Lore (5) Law: Mass Aid (1), Hold Monster (5), Mass Hold Person (7), Mechanus Cannon (8) Luck: Freedom of Movement (3), Lesser Spell Mantle (5), Greater Spell Mantle (7) Magic: Mage Armor (1), Melf's Acid Arrow (2), Assay Spell Resistance (3), Greater Dispel Magic (5), Spell Mantle (6), Blackstaff (8) Plant: Entangle (1), Barkskin (2), Poison (3), Mass Camouflage (4), Vine Mine (5) Protection: Lesser Globe of Invulnerability (4), Energy Immunity (5), Protection from Spells (8) Strength: Bulls Strength (1), Divine Power (3), Mass Bulls Strength (5) Sun: Searing Light (2), Sun Beam (7), Sun Burst (8) Time: Slow (2), Haste (3), Premonition (7) Travel: Expeditious Retreat (1), Freedom of Movement (3), Haste (5) Trickery: Grease (1), Invisibility (2), Confusion (4) Undead: Animate Dead (2), Vampiric Touch (3), Create Greater Undead (7) Water: Poison (3), Ice Storm (5), Drown (7)